Contos Perdidos
by Inoue Taisho
Summary: uma série de one-shots com meus casais favoritos, espero que gostem!


Olá Pessoas, essa é minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter! A ideia é fazer uma série de one-shots envolvendo vários personagens após a guerra contra Voldemort, deixem reviews, preciso saber se você tão gostando para poder continuar ;)

**De perto ninguém é normal**

Ele não sabia exatamente o que diabos a garota estava fazendo ao seu lado, não havia razão pra ela conversar com ele, havia? A guerra tinha tido um final glorioso para boa parte dos alunos de Hogwarts e essa boa parte não incluia ele, apesar de ter recebido o perdão de todos na escola, Draco não se sentia mais ele, o poderoso e inatingível Malfoy, aliás desde a morte de você-sabe-quem ele não enfatizava o seu sobrenome ao se apresentar.

-Quer falar alguma coisa, Lovegood?

-não

-então porque sentou ao meu lado? todos os seus amigos estão aproveitando a neve...

-por que você quer falar

Oh claro, como ele pode esquecer que Luna Lovegood era de longe a pessoa mais maluca daquela escola? Apesar disso não pode resistir a observa-la de perto, a única vez que chegaram perto foi quando ela estava no porão da sua casa, lembrava que ao ver seu rosto naquele lugar sujo e úmido ele viu tudo menos medo, ela parecia tranquila como se estivesse em casa, lendo um livro, ela era Luna Lovegood, afinal.

-não acho que tenho nada pra falar com você, Lovegood

-não me importa o que você foi, ninguém se importa, todos estão felizes, fechando as feridas da guerra, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Luna foi acertada por uma bola de neve, era o convite mais que direto de Ginny para que ela se juntasse a brincadeira dos amigos. Da mesma forma que chegou saiu, deixando Draco sozinho, novamente.

_Ela é bonita._ Como chegou nesse raciocínio ele não sabia, mas ao observar a brincadeira de todos confirmou seu pensamento, ela sorria e tinha um cabelo solto, era a pessoa mais exótica num raio de quilômetros, olhou e não conseguiu não sentir inveja da situação: Hermione pendurava-se nos ombros de Ron tentando terminar um boneco de neve; Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville e alguns garotos da Lufa-Lufa estavam no meio de uma guerra de neve. Observara o quanto a família Weasley lutara bravamente para superar a perda de um dos gêmeos, ele não sabiaqual, provavelmente so a família saberia diferenciar _bando de traidores do sangue_ pensou quando viu Hermione e Ron se beijando.

Os dias pareciam iguais, ele não tinha o mesmo prazer em estar ali, sentia que cada olhar lançado a ele era acusatório e em um dia qualquer sentiu que a vida de Luna Lovegood devia ser boa, era hora do jantar e a cada momento ela estava na mesa de uma casa diferente, ela tinha bons amigos, a louca Luna Lovegood, a exótica Luna Lovegood, querida por todos.

Mal percebeu quando a garota sentou ao seu lado, as pessoas de Sonserina ficaram apreensivos, ninguém entendia o que ela fazia ali no meio deles.

-após o jantar vamos todos assistir um filme, é uma diversão trouxa, uma historia passa num aparelho grande que ainda não sei o nome, Hermione e Harry garantiram que é divertido, Ron disse que gosta dos filmes que são engraçados.

-e o que eu tenho com isso?

-você vai assistir conosco

-vou?

-não vejo porque não.

-Lovegood, eu devia dizer isso, pergunte a qualquer um de seus amigos se minha presença é bem vinda.

Saiu da mesa e ficou se perguntando o que passava na cabeça daquela menina, foi para o dormitório e ficou lembrando do rosto da garota, tão diferente dele, ela vivia num mundo que era só dela e nesse mundo viviam agora tantas pessoas, _como ela consegue?_

* * *

><p>-sabia que você vinha, Draco, posso chamar Draco, certo?<p>

-pode Lovegood...Luna, acho que minha presença não é bem-vinda, vim agradecer o convite e pedir...desculpas pela forma nada cavalheira no jantar

-você é convidado de Lua, Malfoy, sendo assim é bem-vindo desde que não incite nenhuma briga.

Draco achou graça do jeito como a 'sangue-ruim' chamava Luna, olhou ao redor e viu que ninguém o olhava de forma realmente acusatória, Neville conversava com Harry que tinha Ginny em seu colo, Ron terminava algum feitiço pra fazer a estranha maquina onde passava o tal filme funcionar e os outros estavam muito ocupados em saber como era aquela diversão trouxa. _Diversão trouxa, estou numa sala com Potter, a sangue ruim, o traidor de sangue para uma típica diversão trouxa. _Tentou não rir, mas soava engraçado tudo aquilo, pensou em sair dali, mas as imagens começaram a sair da tal...como era o nome daquilo? Luna abriu espaço entre as almofadas onde estava encostada e ele sentou-se.

O tal filme era realmente divertido, segundo Harry era uma comédia muito famosa no mundo trouxa, o nome ele não lembrava, mas o homem engraçado chamava-se Jim Carrey; olhou pro lado e percebeu que estava com os braços circundados em Luna, que tinha a cabeça ligeiramente encostada em seu ombro direito_.- Pai você não ia gostar de ver isso, e você mãe? Depois de salvar a vida de Potter talvez você não se importe.-_

O filme acabou com todos achando graça, o tal Jim Carrey sabia realmente ser engraçado, ele riu, como a muito tempo não fazia, olhou pro lado e percebeu que Luna havia dormido em seu ombro.

Todos estavam muito animados com a conversa, ele não se sentia a vontade, não abriria a boca pra falar nada, só então percebeu que havia ficado por ela, pela 'Lua' Lovegood, mexeu nela um pouco, mas a garota estava num sono profundo.

-acho melhor leva-la pro quarto, ela não é muito fácil de acordar_._

Hermione e Ginny não estavam satisfeitas, perceberam que Luna estava um tanto quanto encantada com Draco, Hermione disse que na terra dos trouxas o nome disso é síndrome de Estocolmo, algo como se apaixonar pelo sequestrador. Quem saberia? A verdade é que naquele momento, Draco Malfoy estava com a exótica Luna Lovegood nos braços entrando silenciosamente no dormitório feminino da Corvinal e colocando a garota na cama, observou a mesinha ao lado da cama, uma foto com Hermione e Ginny, uma com o pai e uma com todos os amigos de Hogwarts, olhou pra garota e percebeu que ela tinha lábios rosados , fazia um bom contraste com a pele alva_.- Lábios rosados? talvez você não esteja normal, Draco Malfoy-_, saiu rindo baixo com os próprios pensamentos.


End file.
